mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hi there. Welcome to my talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin' and say hi, I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all my old junk messages, just for nostalgia's sake, once my talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, because I wouldn't know if you did, nor do I really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. So be as nosy as you wish. I will emphasize this for the majority of you with the low attention spans that just happen to miss everything on the page except for the "Leave message" button, in hopes that you will find this: Oh goodness gracious potatoes, PLEASE remember to sign your messages by attaching --~~~~ at the end of your message so it would save me the trouble getting off my tushie and try to see who edited my talk page in the history. Plus, it makes my talk page very messy, with messages scattered all over the place with no indication of who sent them. MESSINESS AND MY TALK PAGE DO NOT COMPUTE! Or just use a word bubble or sumthin', for goodness' sakes. GOSH! If you're requesting a Sim, please use the outline below. Thank you, and have a very nice day, boys and girls! NOTE: I am forgetful about requests at times, and I tend to procrastinate a lot, since I often be loaded with many requests at a time. You are welcome to remind me if I haven't done your request within two weeks or so, but please be patient with me. ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- The wonderful world of color! }} PERVY! YAY! }} Also, since we always drift onto the topic of music, I really like this song...}} }} }} message YOU WANNA SEND HERE blanky i used the code.did it work? ok i did it....did it work do you have a friends list you could add me to? im kinda like goth boy...you know he doesent have any friends..just sits there and writes poems. Is that Mrs. Crumplebottom you are dressed up as? Huh? what am i doing wrong? lol you mean like this? is probroly goona take days to do Swirly Eyes Mood There goes my wallet! Well could ya set up my new moods on this word bubble please. You can see my moods on my talk page.}} }} Moods Jeff ... Which seat can I take? Doesn't it come across self-cenetered? And half the song is just her singing Like Me, as if she's trying to force someone to like her. Rebecca just sings Friday! Friday! Gotta get down on Friday!.}} I see.}} Indeed indeed.}} }} Question? For DarkRudie's sake. Request I have a request if you don't mind ' Moods: ' :Eyes: Kat's :Hairstyle and Color: Violet's & black :Skin Color:'Pale :'Mouth:'Smile :'Outfit Description: Pinky's other blue outfit :Face Tattoos: None :Accessories: None :Background:'Transparent :*'Tap(Default) :*'Angrey' :*'Happy (Confetti)' :*'Sad (Cry)' :*'Scared' :*'Cheer' :*'Cute Wave' Peachie Girl 20:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Now that I think. I saw it in MySims Party so I don't hink it would be in MySims so just change it to Pinky's outfit. What does "Jack My Swag" mean? )}} Also, when I clicked your sim link this came up: Invalid or Deleted File. Also, I already downloaded the hair. }} }} }} New Request Re doing my Request :Background:'Transparent *'Tap(Default) *'Angrey' *'Happy (Confetti)' *'Sad (Cry)' *'Scared' *'Cheer' *'Cute Wave' Peachie Girl 22:38, May 11, 2011 (UTC) The new hit series! }} }} }} }} Redone Request I'm redoing my request fot the last time :Eyes: Kat's :Hairstyle and Color: Violet's & black :Skin Color:'Pale :'Mouth:'Smile :'Outfit Description: -----------> :Face Tattoos: heart :Accessories: None :Background:'Transparent :*'Tap(Default) :*'Angrey' :*'Happy (Confetti)' :*'Sad (Cry)' :*'Scared' :*'Cheer' :*'Cute Wave' :*'VeryCute' Peachie Girl 20:53, May 11, 2011 (UTC Friday the 13th GIMP question The Truth Has Been Buried Ad Hi, Blanky! This is Dusty again! I was wondering if you finished making an ad for my article. If you still don't know where my page is, I link it for you. User:Dusty97/MySims Camp --Dusty97 13:32, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Gas Prices SUPER KAWAII SCENE! Is that surprising?}} Correct! Fwee! No, I don't. I like Haruhi and Kyon teh same, though.}} Well, my opinion has since shaped as the series went on...}} Yeah. I can see why all that stuff happened, from personal experience. I thought it was just exaggeration... my head still kinda hurts. Still, they just could've slowed it down...}} Picture }} Requests... Come together }} }} The sad this is that we mostly talk about random stuff so we can tell the other that we replied on another website. }} }} EDIT: Also, when you get a chance, please check your e-mail...}} }} Question i could get kicked off the website.. yes can you make smaller please...thanks}} I Created the Sound of Madness Sim Request I have a request. :Eyes: Violet's :Hairstyle and Color: Violet's & Black :Skin Color: Pale :Mouth: Violet's :Outfit Description: Raven's :Face Tattoos: None :Accessories: None :Background: Transparent :SpookyViolet 21:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Idol. American Idol. }} }} MySims Party ......oops}} .}} The fragrance is dark, bitter ~ }} }} Hi! Hey Blanky- seeing that you lovveee mysims as much as I do, Im pretty sure you beat all the games like me. So, I really found this site yesterday, and its FLIPPIN awesome! so my question? its that i want to write a wanted article cuz i wanna help you guys out with this!!! so how do i write a wanted article??? i cant find it anywhere. please write back!!!!!!! i can help alot!!! and yeah im obssesed with mysims but u know, im proud of it!!!!!! hope to hear from ya soon! -Sweetheart1398 aka, Devin i mean do u need any articles that nobody is writingg abbout??? i know alot haha. hi, hi , hi and also hi :) i think.... Adolf Hitler hates RB. I'm not surprised! }} Buddies face when i send a message?}} ....thanks}} these are all my brother's commets.he told me not to do this but hes not in the room }} Drops of Jupiter }} I don't want to know the link. I GET TO HAVE A PS3 THIS THURSDAY! I CAN HARDLY CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT! }} }} Question? Oh yah! Just got ur Youtube message thingymajig! Yes I have been VERY VERY busy with life. School. God....school....stuff...relationships! It's been all crappy! So far i've had three gf's and one bf! All......FAILED. Theres this one person Im stalking....hehe.. So yah. THATS what been going on! Gorilman1134 22:18, May 25, 2011 (UTC) I just got Your youtube message thingymajig! So yah! I have been EXTREMELY BUSY!!!! I've had school...stuff and relationships. Im also very lazy so i havent got on at all! Ive had 3 gfs and one bf! All of mah relationanships have failed!!There is this guy im stalking and yah hes like creeped out but not really so...thats whats been going on! Gorilman1134 22:20, May 25, 2011 (UTC)